


Back to December

by kaisooforever8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisooforever8812/pseuds/kaisooforever8812
Summary: There were only a few days left before the end of the year when Kyungsoo abruptly breaks up with Jongin, leaving the man with an ambiguous explanation. All is well until five years later, they meet, and Kyungsoo yearns he could go back to that particular December and restart all over again.





	Back to December

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably a mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

 

**Winter Solstice**

It’s precisely 8 am. Kyungsoo rushes out of his apartment to catch the train going to his work, completely neglecting his starving stomach and slovenly bed. At this current hour, it’s not just him dashing through the busy streets and traffic lights turning from red to green, New York City is filled with eager individuals off to their jobs simply so they can survive another day in this expensive nightmare. Half-way into the fall season, the atmospheric temperature begins to decrease at an alarming rate as winter is right around the corner. Kyungsoo wears his one of only two coats, both a gift from his parents and his dated black jeans from three Christmases ago. 

“Getting a seat on this train is impossible”, he thinks, leaning against the pole behind the doors. Just before the train could depart, he witnesses the bright coloured autumn leaves falling down ever so gracefully to the ground, the perfect contribution to New York’s eye-catching fall foliage.

 

At the opposite end of the spectrum, Jongin is still sleeping when it’s almost 1 pm. The continuous alarm on his phone is ineffective as he hits snooze for the umpteenth time. Several carton boxes scattered across the living room all the way to the bedroom of his new, tiny yet cozy apartment. After a much-needed change of pace, he relocated to New York City a couple of weeks ago, thrilled to experience the upbeat and frenetic way of living.

The tanned boy feels the soft, gentle breeze gliding through his skin, causing his body to shiver a little as he finally decides to get up and shower, ready to start the anticipated day. He was prepared to cook his favourite food in the world, chicken, yet the noisy and busy life outside is enough to entice him to eat lunch at the coffee shop just walking distance from his apartment. Struggling to find any fitting clothes to coordinate amidst the chilly weather, he settles in with his worn-out jumper, pairing it with dark blue jeans. It’s natural for him to carefully choose what he wears whenever he goes out – an expedient trait for someone who recently moved into such a stylish city. 

“Today is not the day to look decent, I’m sure I won’t have to interact with people”, he ponders to himself before quickly locking his apartment.

“Oh wow. So this is New York huh. It’s so loud, I love it”, Jongin absorbs the feeling after being greeted by the chaos of everyone striving to keep up with the rhythm of the city.

* * *

**Bluestone Lane**

An employer in a very elite company, Kyungsoo rarely takes a break to eat lunch, when in his mind, he could be doing something productive. However, acknowledging the fact that he skipped breakfast this morning and noticing his co-workers tidying their desks to go out, he eventually decides to have lunch at his favourite cafe two blocks across their building. "Alright. I'll have lunch at the usual place. See you guys later", Kyungsoo says to his workmates who are all going the opposite direction. Unlike others who love to explore different food spots for lunch, he favours visiting a familiar Bluestone Lane cafe, having known the people who serve there. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  **December 13**

_~Five years ago~_

 

One hand loaded with stacks of work papers, the other, with his phone, desperately trying to contact Jongin after spending yet another night in his office. Kyungsoo is fully aware of the fact that their relationship these days consists of two phone calls a day, finishing it with "I'm sorry, I'll come home late again". He forms a mental image of what breaking up with the love of his life would look like and constantly replays it in the back of his mind, oblivious to how big of a mistake it was. 

It's around 10:30 pm. Kyungsoo is finally heading home, utterly exhausted as he sits on the bus. Leaning his head against the window, sudden flashbacks of their relationship when they were in college invades his thoughts. He vividly remembers the butterflies in his stomach, the blush on his cheeks and the genuine smile on his face when Jongin courageously confessed, "I really like you Kyungsoo. Actually, I like you a lot". Times such as their first kiss, the first time they said "I love you" to each other, their first fight. "Sometimes you have to accept that certain things will never go back to how they used to be", Kyungsoo reflects as he continues to reminisce every significant moment he had with the only man he's ever loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ my first ever fic! i update pretty regularly. enjoy :)


End file.
